Miss Maria's office
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: "The one place where you can really find hell." A One-shot sequel to: Or do other certain things… situated in the Otome universe! 'T' for language and other stuff!


**Miss Maria's office:**

_By Asuka Tenjou_

* * *

A One-shot sequel to: Or do other certain things…

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

Shyster: Slang- An unethical, unscrupulous practitioner. [Probably alteration of German Scheisser, son of a bitch, bastard]

* * *

Natsuki Kruger was sitting by her desk, one hand support the weight of her head while a pair of emerald orbs skimmed though the contents of a report. She very very hard to not to fall asleep as she was tempted to, occasionally nodding her head off and yawning.

The reason for which Natsuki was in such a state was obvious: Shizuru.

After what had happened yesterday with all the you-know-what talk, ended up after Miss Maria's talk in a very passionate and steamy night. In fact Shizuru had been so turned on that they had gone a bit too far and went on almost all night.

Of course Natsuki, despite being known for her stamina was completely worn out.

She had been the last one to wake, by that time it was noon and Shizuru was probably out to perform her duties a column. Though it was probably an act of kindness what made the older woman allow the blunette to sleep in, she half wished she had been woken earlier apart from her mount load of work to do and also she had as a result a scolding by Miss Maria.

_Something about being responsible and the principal of Garderobe- blah blah blah… - nothing new._

Now lost in thought she no longer paid attention to the report she was supposed to be reading and looked outside the window. _Such a nice day…_ And before the principal knew it she had fallen asleep, completely dead to the world that was until something was nudging her gently calling her name.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki refused to move; she was too tired and didn't feel like waking up.

"Natsuki…" the voice called her again getting a groan in response

Something soft and slightly humid nuzzled her lips and the principal found the sensation so likeable she unconsciously curled her lips in a smile.

"Ara… Ara…" said the voice when a pair of lips parted from hers.

Natsuki's consciousness was returning as she felt a pair of slender fingers run through her hair in a soothing motion.

"Mmm…"

"Natsuki…. Are you awake now?"

"…No…" she replied sheepishly

Shizuru chuckled knowing that the reason Natsuki kept her eyes closed was because she was enjoying what the older woman was doing.

"You have to wake up though… it's getting late."

Natsuki opened one of her green eyes to peek at Shizuru and then move to see the darkness collecting though her window out of the corner of her eyes. The principal stirred and slowly incorporated herself lifting her head from the table she had used as a pillow.

The graceful amethyst opened her wine colored eyes when she looked at Natsuki's face, then seconds later burst into laughter.

This struck Natsuki and created a pang of annoyance within the younger woman.

"What?" she asked offended -by what she didn't know-

"Natsuki! Your—your face!"

"My face?" Natsuki repeated incredulously

Shizuru continued laughing in an uncharacteristic manner eventually calming down, and wiped the tears from her crimson eyes.

"You fell asleep while reading that report from Aswald didn't you?" she asked trying to keep a straight face

"Yes—how did you know?" Natsuki asked not sure if to feel amazed or scared at Shizuru's statement.

"The ink passed onto your face as you drooled on it"

"Wha-!" Natsuki exclaimed motioning Shizuru with her hand.

Shizuru being as opportunist as always understood what the principal meant and brought her a little mirror so Natsuki could look at her face.

And sure enough, part of the report was on her face. Then dreading she slowly turned her head and stared at the smudged piece of paper.

"Miss Maria is going to kill me… isn't she?"

Shizuru's didn't reply, there was no need since the answer was too obvious.

"Does Natsuki want me to take care of it?"

"How can you?" she asked curiously, she knew that Shizuru had many abilities but didn't remember any of them being related to fixing a drooled report.

"I could get Mashiro-sama's cat Mikoto to 'take care' of it…" she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Natsuki pondered this, if they were found out it would be the princess's wrath falling upon them… but if they didn't do this it would be Miss Maria's…

"Fine, just this once." She said picking the lesser of two evils.

Shizuru smiled.

"I shall take care of it then…but after you get some sleep you look tired." both of them got up and headed out of the office in silence till Shizuru added "…Maybe I did go overboard yesterday"

The blunette blushed furiously. "You did!"

"Ara, but you started it because you didn't want to say the 's' word and 'forced' me into finding synonyms."

"I didn't 'force' you to say ssssss- that."

Shizuru raised her eyebrow. "And you still can't say it." She said amused

"Of course I can say it."

The older woman turned to look at her. "Say then. To my face."

The Gakuenchou felt her blood pressure rising. "You really think I can't?" she asked defiantly

"I have yet to see Na-tsu-ki." She teased her red eyes fixed on green

"Fine then." The principal flicked her hair backwards nervously "Fine then. I'll say it. Soon. Very soon. In a few seconds. I just need a little more. Um… I'm going to say it. In a bit. But I will say it. To your face. I really am. This is it. Here goes. There it goes. It's coming. Like now. Right at this moment…."

Shizuru laughed. "You can't say it!"

"Yes I can!" Natsuki howled out offended. "Sss-" she tried again her voice fading away "sss-" the blunette's brows clashed together in a frown "Ssss-Shizuru." She ended up saying.

Shizuru laughed even more. "Is my name a new synonym for the word sex?"

"It could be since it's you" Natsuki mumbled in a low tone

"Did you say something?"

"Nope." She lied.

" Well I guess we established that you cannot say it."

"NO! Give me one more chance!" she pleaded stubbornly not wanting to lose against the older woman. Though she had never managed to win Shizuru in one of their wages.

"Sss- Sss-" she tried again. _"Come on Natsuki you can do it! Think dirty!"_ Cheered a voice in her head.

"_Oh my god brain…" Natsuki voiced inwardly "Think dirty? You're asking me to-"_

"_Yes think about it!"_

"_Thinking dirty…"_

"Sss— Sss- Sss-" she took a deep breath and managed to say "Shyster….(1) "

"Shyster?" Shizuru looked at her confused. "Why Shyster?"

Natsuki brain scolded her.

"_Shyster? I told you to think dirty… like ***** ***** or ***** or perhaps ***** or it would have been best imagining five **** with ten ***** doing ***** things and **** buckets ***** and ****** spoons."_

Natsuki almost fainted of a upcoming nosebleed.

_Brain… too vivid… imagination… brain overload…._

"I give up" Natsuki said with a groan and then gave Shizuru her puppy face without knowing it.

_Ara kawaii!_

"Can I get a prize since I won Natsuki?"

The principal had been dreading this. "Wha—What kind?"

"Ara doesn't Natsuki **know**?" she said with a smirk approaching Natsuki dangerously.

"Ah Shizuru! But you said-" she was cut off by a kiss "-resting" she tried to make out between panting and kissing.

Soon the blunette forgot what she was going to say and no longer cared either. She didn't care about anything, not even how tired she was. All she cared about was Shizuru, and them being together.

Eventually Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was guiding them out of the hallway in search from some privacy. The principal unwilling to break the older woman's hold on her patted the wall in search of a room they could sneak in.

Shizuru removed her attention from the blunette's mouth and slipping the blue jacket of her lover from her shoulder started focusing in that area making Natsuki let out a light gasp as her hand managed to feel a door knob behind her.

Without hesitation she opened it and the both tumbled inside, Natsuki being pinned by the older otome upon the table and resumed their activities.

The blunette while almost sapped of rational thought by Shizuru's ministrations noticed something rather odd about the room they had entered.

"Shi- Shizuru-" she said gasping when Shizuru had nipped a sensitive area of her skin. "This—this place-"

"Mmm…" purred the otome as she continued what she was doing.

"It reminds me of when we sneaked into- Ah!" she moaned suddenly as Shizuru decided to ravish her mouth once more.

Natsuki could swear she was rising to heaven with her lover.

Suddenly the wonderful feelings stopped.

Shizuru was frozen staring at something behind her and Natsuki mimicked her to see what she was looking at.

Natsuki could have sworn at that moment everything had frozen. Time. Space. Even her own heart refused to beat.

She stared blankly a very and deeply pissed off middle aged woman standing by the door a temple throbbing on her forehead.

"Ga-ku-en-chou and Shi-zu-ru-sama." She said in a venomous tone that could bring a chill down anyone's spine, even Shizuru looked fearful.

Natsuki finally remembered why she had found this room odd, she had been here when she had been punished in her younger otome days and snuck in with Shizuru during one of their…. "sessions"

"Miss Maria… this is not what it looks like…" Natsuki said without knowing this was making the situation worse as Shizuru was still paralyzed pinning her wrists to the desk, her hair was in disarray and her jacket was slipping off the sides revealing some reddish marks.

"If that is so…" she said the vein popping even more visibly "Mind explaining what you are doing in my office?"

The last thought that passed through the lover's minds before Miss Maria exploded: _We are so dead.

* * *

_

**Note:** I wrote this during art class, the teacher got distracted fixing the projector and it took her the whole hour and half to figure it out. She refused to give class without it so I just typed this in for the heck of it. Why aren't I updating the other fics instead? Cause the file was on my other computer. (yeah it's just bad luck) anyways I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Reader: So Asuka what will you do in your omake?

Asuka: Nothing.

Reader: why not?

Asuka: Shizuru and Natsuki have been caught by Maria in her office…. I think that pretty much explains why they cannot come to the omake section.

(in the background you can hear Natsuki and Shizuru screaming for mercy)

Reader: O.O''


End file.
